


В этом сером звучанье пробуждается нежность

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [15]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Рокэ знает, что Окделлы делят одну постель, но мало думает о грехе. Они — люди, сплетенные воедино общей бедой, в его силах разорвать или укрепить эту связь.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva/Iris Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	В этом сером звучанье пробуждается нежность

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строка из стихотворения Ф. Г. Лорки «Дождь»

В Олларии жарко.  
Невыносимо жарко, и нечем дышать. Солнце вытянуло воду из родников и ручьев, выцедило влагу из листьев и травы, ветер иссушил землю и камни, небо выцвело, а воздух уподобился меду, и намерения та-Ракана вернуть гальтарские традиции уже не кажутся бредом; но его белоштанное величество упокоилось на кладбище, а ворону не пристало рядиться в ласточкины перья.

Закончив с письмами, Рокэ спускается в облюбованный Окделлами сад.

Ажурные стены беседки, изящная крыша и заросли сиреневых кустов не даруют прохлады, но способны укрыть от чужих любопытных взглядов.  
Ричард прячется, и он не один.

Рокэ не спрашивает дозволения, не приносит извинений. Он поднимается по ступеням и садится на расстеленный на полу ковер. Ричард...

Ричард пережил долгий месяц тюремного заключения, обвинения и суд, где его лишили титула и земель. Герб Окделлов разбит, имя предано забвению.  
Рокэ отказался свидетельствовать в пользу обвинения, но присутствовал на каждом заседании и увел Ричарда, едва судьи зачитали приговор.

_— Вы должны мне полгода службы._

_— Анакс... вы сами освободили меня от клятвы оруженосца._

_— Я передумал._

И все вернулось на круги своя, и стало гораздо хуже.  
Ричард, как прежде, держался за правым плечом, отставая на пару шагов. Выполнял поручения, не противился и не дерзил. Молча выслушивал насмешки, терпел издевку, не сверкал взглядом и не сжимал кулаки.  
Почти не разговаривал.  
Практически не спал.  
Не жил.

Рокэ бесила эта телячья покорность, бездушное смирение и бессловесность. Но как он ни старался, «разбудить» закаменевшего Ричарда он не мог. Лишь однажды... 

Заседание Малого Совета закончилось за полночь, Рокэ покинул зал последним, потому что больше ни с кем не хотел говорить. Ричард нашелся в кабинете, куда он перебрался подальше от людей и где умудрился задремать, неловко свернувшись на узкой банкетке. Будить не хотелось, но и продлевать свое присутствие во дворце Рокэ не желал. И почему-то не толкнул в плечо, а легко коснулся темно-русых волос, и Ричард сквозь сон потянулся за нехитрой лаской, а проснувшись, резко отпрянул и побледнел.  
Следующим вечером, отпущенный в город, он сцепился с залетным бретером и чудом остался жив.

_— Я полагал, вам хватит ума не ввязываться в неприятности._

_— Так получилось._

_— Получилось? Видимо, вас нельзя выпускать из-под присмотра. Стоило мне... может, найти вам почтенную вдову, женитесь?_

_— Хорошо._

_— Хорошо? Хорошо?!_

Недели две спустя в Олларию вернулся герцог Придд, и первая же его встреча с _вновь избежавшим Занхи герцогом Окделлом_ закончилась тем, что оный «уже не герцог» вынудил Придда обнажить шпагу, взялся за чужой клинок и приставил острием к собственному горлу.

Придда Рокэ выслал из столицы — вернул в армию под командование Лионеля Савиньяка и издал указ, запрещающий дуэли под страхом смертной казни.

Не помогло.

Через несколько дней после зачитывания указа Ричард разругался с Робером, обвинил того в гибели Айрис, на что Эпинэ, выведенный из себя, поинтересовался, не собирался ли Окделл убить собственную сестру вместе с его кузиной. Рокэ, которому доложили о произошедшем, велел арестовать обоих и запереть по домам вплоть до особого изволения.

Эпинэ пытался спорить, но Рокэ выбрасывал его письма в огонь, не читая. С Ричардом было сложнее — тот жил в своих бывших покоях.

Терпения хватило на неделю. Когда Ричард нарочно подставился под удар шпаги, намеренно лишенной защитного колпачка, Рокэ в бешенстве покинул площадку, но тут же вернулся с хлыстом, который выдернул из рук конюха. Ричард так и стоял, коленопреклоненный, и только голову опустил, когда Рокэ ударил его по спине.

— Я выпорю вас, как последнего дурня, но не смейте делать меня палачом.

Ричард молчал, лишь вздрогнул, когда хлыст обвил плечи, раня не тело, а гордость, и Рокэ явственно чуял во всем этом — напряженной шее, стиснутых кулаках, упрямом вихре на макушке — «Вам меня не остановить. Я. Смею. Все».

_Я смею все... квальдэто цэра..._

...Ричард едва приоткрывает веки, смотрит. Айрис перестает перебирать пряди волос, но руки с головы брата не убирает, и Рокэ не рискнет сказать, чего в этом жесте больше — желания удержать или защитить.

Айрис — благословение и проклятье. Она появляется в Олларии с весенними ветрами, обескровленная утратой семьи и дома, обессиленная долгой болезнью, на треть седая, но все такая же упрямая, как надорский вепрь. Первым о ее чудесном спасении узнает Рокэ — Ричард должен вернуться ближе к ночи, — и он смотрит на Айрис, вспоминает и не признает, радуется и боится.

Ричард опаздывает; он приезжает на рассвете, сам расседлывает Сону, и Рокэ не успевает перехватить Айрис — та, босая и простоволосая, в одной ночной рубашке сбегает по лестнице и... кидается брату на шею ровно посередине двора.

Рокэ никогда не видел, что можно так радоваться без улыбок и смеха и так горевать без причитаний и слез.

С того дня Окделлы неразлучны, Ричард — подсолнух к солнцу — повернут к Айрис, она страшится выпустить его ладонь из своей руки. Когда Ричард с Рокэ, имя Айрис не сходит с его уст, когда Ричард с Айрис — Рокэ отвергнут и забыт.

— Почему вы так смотрите? — Ричард приподнимает голову с колен Айрис.

Он тратит все свои деньги на сестру — лучшие портные, лучшие куаферы, лучшие ювелиры, лучшие... все. Порой Рокэ думает, что стоит урезать жалованье, но Айрис потихоньку оттаивает, а Ричард... Он дышит Айрис, смотрит на мир сквозь нее, живет для нее и ради нее.

Месяц назад они переселились во флигель, чтоб ни с кем не делить пространство и время, и Рокэ остался один.

— Почему? Вы чего-то хотите?

Рокэ медлит, но в его нерешительности не боязнь, а долгое предвкушение, кое способен ощутить волк, почуявший тот самый запах, и неважно, что он сулит: добычу, ласку или кровь.

— Поцеловать, — он пересаживается вплотную к Ричарду, — дориту Айрис.

Глаза Ричарда вспыхивают словно алчные солнца:

— Нет, она моя... 

Голос его срывается, и сколько затаенной правды в непрозвучавшем слове, Рокэ не сможет угадать. Он знает, что Окделлы делят одну постель, но мало думает о грехе. Они — люди, сплетенные воедино общей бедой, в его силах разорвать или укрепить эту связь.

— Тогда я поцелую вас.

Он не дает Ричарду опомниться — буквально сминает губы, целует жадно и пользуется малейшей возможностью, чтоб толкнуться языком. Ричард злится, срывается, забывая, что поцелуй — не поединок. И Рокэ вздрагивает от восторга — ярость, сопротивление Ричарда, его желание одержать верх пьянят сильнее самого крепкого вина. 

Они борются за главенство, пока Айрис не касается Рокэ ладонью, и он отступает. Отпрянув от Ричарда, старательно не замечает, как тот цепляется за его рубашку, стягивая ткань вниз по спине, и поворачивается к Айрис. Ее губы нежны, рот податлив, а ласки осторожны. Невинность и чистота, невозможные и невообразимые, после жизни среди фрейлин королевы и нравов, царивших во дворце.

Ричард смотрит на них снизу вверх, зачарованный и оглушенный, затем ловит Рокэ за подбородок и накрывает ему рот ладонью. Айрис тихонько охает, прижимает руки к щекам, и Рокэ касается их своими, чуть клонится вперед. Между губами Айрис и его ртом — пальцы Ричарда, и нет преграды вожделенней и ненадежней.

— Это нелепо, — шепчет Рокэ, Ричард убирает руку, но только для того, чтобы сесть и обнять Рокэ со спины.

— Вы не причините Айрис боли, — почти рычит он в ухо, и Рокэ запрокидывает голову, устраивается затылком на плече Ричарда:

— Не больше, чем вы мне.

Отчаянно жаль, что Рокэ не может видеть лицо Ричарда, но хватает и малости: приоткрытого в неверии рта и шалого взгляда.

— Да, — подтверждает он додуманное Ричардом и... целует Айрис. Ласкает губами щеки, шею и мочки ушей. Айрис неуверенно держится за его плечи, тогда как Ричард трется грудью об него, зарывается носом в волосы и водит ладонями по животу.

Рокэ с трудом находит в себе силы выпутаться из объятий. Поднявшись, он помогает Айрис встать и не выпускает ее ладонь из своей. Он бы подхватил и внес ее в дом на руках, но не знает, как воспримет это Ричард, и потому ведет за собой, а Ричард идет следом, как слепой за поводырем, больной за целителем, рыцарь за сюзереном и брат за возлюбленной сестрой.

За порогом спальни Рокэ внезапно робеет, как не бывало и в юности. Одно дело предаться блуду с теми, кто безразличен, не особо выбирая где, со сколькими и при чьем подглядывании. Совсем другое — когда боишься признаться в чувствах самому себе. 

Он хочет всего и сразу, но сильнее прочего — избавиться от одежды. Айрис проходит в глубь, оглядывается с любопытством, берет и вертит в руках какую-то безделушку (вепря, отлитого в бронзе еще в догальтарские времена), возвращает на место и замирает у окна. Солнечные лучи золотят ее волосы, пронизывают тонкую ткань платья, обрисовывают тело, и Рокэ любуется.

Они оба любуются; не сговорившись, предоставляют Айрис сделать первый шаг. 

Ричард держится за спиной, и Рокэ буквально ощущает его присутствие всем телом. Хочет отступить назад, прижаться, но остается недвижным, и когда Айрис смотрит — мимо, поверх плеча — затаивает дыхание. Ему чудится, что они говорят. Безмолвно. Без слов. И не вовлекая в беседу хозяина покоев, а он спокойно, но без тени смирения ждет окончательного вердикта.

— Знаете, как я в вас влюбилась? — Айрис улыбается растерянно и нежно, будто та она, далекая и почти забытая, совсем не она, а какой-то иной человек.

Рокэ склоняет голову к плечу. Он конечно не знает и даже не представлял.

— По рассказам Дикона.

Ричард нервно выдыхает, но молчит. 

— Он вами так... проникся. 

Ричард фыркает совершенно возмущенно, и Айрис улыбается, как мальчишка, успешно подначивший такого же сорванца. 

— Не знаю, сожалеть или радоваться, — задумывается Рокэ, и Айрис, вглядевшись ему в лицо, обещает:

— Я расскажу. Потом. 

И, тихо ступая по мягкому ковру, подходит ближе, гладит ладонью рукав, ведет от локтя вверх. 

— Синие-синие. Черные-черные. Белое-белое. 

Ее слова похожи на заговор, каким надорские старухи могли кликать беду или заманивать радость. Рокэ закрывает глаза, позволяет Айрис касаться лица, волос, шеи, подставляется, как зрячий под чуткие пальцы слепого.

— Черные-черные, белое-белое. 

Айрис щекотно трогает ямочку между ключиц, потом прижимает обе ладони к груди Рокэ. 

— Черные-черные. Алва... Окделл. 

И мягко толкает Рокэ назад. В объятия Ричарда.

Они раздевают его вдвоем, путаются в застежках, цепляются пальцами. Рокэ не помогает, его веселит и возбуждает то, как Айрис и Ричард мешают друг другу в попытке захватить первенство и добраться до обнаженного тела. Заигравшись, Айрис отпихивает руки Ричарда, тот ловит ее за запястья, и Рокэ оказывается в ловушке (расшнурованная рубашка обвила плечи, развязанные штаны сползли до колен), но пленившие его Окделлы умудрились превратить силки в капкан для себя.

— Это нелепо, — Рокэ невольно повторяет произнесенное в беседке, снимает рубашку и штаны вместе с чулками. 

На мгновение все замирают, и слышно как за окном самозабвенно заливается какая-то пичуга, коей не страшны ни солнце, ни зной. 

Ричард отпускает Айрис, и Рокэ, воспользовавшись этим, делает шаг влево и направляется в сторону постели. Лишившись преграды, объекта соблазнения, забавы, которую дети истово желают, увидев во власти другого, Окделлы застывают будто соляные столпы. Рокэ замечает это в стеклянной дверце шкафа, пока идет, а после видит, устроившись на кровати. И буквально угадывает, кто шевельнется первым.   
Айрис делает короткий шаг назад, и Ричард чуть с запозданием тянется к ней, пытается поймать за край рукава, кончики пальцев, прядь волос. Айрис ускользает и неумолимо приближается к Рокэ, и тот, улучив момент, ловит ее и притягивает ближе. 

Айрис охает, оступается, неловко подвернув каблук, цепляется за Ричарда и глядит на него неотрывно, пока Рокэ ослабляет шнуровку на платье. А Ричард смотрит на нее, изредка кидая темные, не разгадываемые взгляды на Рокэ. 

Айрис не носит корсет.  
Айрис тихо вздыхает, когда Рокэ касается губами ее спины между лопатками.  
Айрис сама вытаскивает руки из рукавов, опускает верх платья и нижнюю рубашку до пояса и развязывает ленты, удерживающие юбку. Обеими руками ловит Рокэ за пальцы, поочередно целует сердцевину каждой ладони и прижимает к своей груди. И Рокэ запоздало понимает, насколько ошибся, и радуется — два девственника в постели это перебор. 

У Айрис маленькая грудь с пока еще мягкими сосками, и Рокэ медлит, раздумывая, но Ричард склоняется, целует пальцы Рокэ, проводит языком по соску Айрис, и все мысли и выдержка летят к ызаргам. 

Рокэ успевает только заметить, что Ричард отстраняется и начинает раздеваться, а потом его вниманием завладевает Айрис.   
Она земная, искренняя в своих желаниях и непристойном любопытстве.  
Она родная до душевного крика и безмолвия канувших на дне памяти теней.   
Айрис целует, прихватывает кожу зубами, вылизывает. Тихо стонет, шепчет, подстегивает Рокэ ладонями, коленями, бедрами, пятками. И кончает дважды, первый раз улегшись поверх Рокэ, сведя колени и не давая толкнуться, второй — закинув ноги ему на предплечья и принимая семя. Вынув член, Рокэ мягко целует Айрис в губы и ложится рядом. Его хватает лишь на то, чтоб собрать языком белесые подтеки на животе Ричарда, которому не досталось ласки, коротко сжать чужие пальцы и закрыть глаза. 

Краткий сон словно мгновенное забытье. 

В покоях стало темнее и будто жарче. Или это от прильнувших с двух боков тел. Рокэ легонько царапает под левой грудью Айрис и подминает под себя Ричарда, тот взбрыкивает, борется, но с опаской — помнит о сестре — и гневно бормочет:

— Вы говорили... обещали. 

У Рокэ мутнеет в голове и тяжелеет в паху, словно он принял морисское зелье, что пьют шады, намереваясь посетить гарем. С Ричардом проще — не надо соизмерять силу, с Ричардом сложнее — его не подчинить, не взять, и придется ответить за неосторожные слова.   
С Ричардом правильно и хорошо до слез, до отчаяния: как много потеряно дней.

— И вы знаете, что делать? — Рокэ удерживает Ричарда локтем за горло и ногами поверх бедер, шепчет прямо в ухо и резко отпускает. Ричард откатывается на край, встает на колени, задевает рукой свой член, и Рокэ сглатывает. Кивает в сторону столика:

— Там масло. 

И ложится, раздвинув пошире ноги. 

С Ричардом странно.   
Рокэ одновременно никудышный наставник и распаленный долгим вожделением любовник. Он шипит сквозь зубы, от того что масло течет по коже, что руки холодны, а прикосновения языка к мошонке неумелы и робки, сквернословит на кэналлийском, бесится, что пальцев поначалу слишком много, а потом мало, и до синяков сжимает предплечья Ричарда, впуская в себя его член.

Ричард громче Айрис, он стонет в голос и едва не рычит, кончая. Ричард смиреннее Айрис: опершись на локти, он долго вглядывается в Рокэ, выискивая нечто доступное лишь ему, потом нежно целует, буквально ласкает губами рот, подбородок, скулы и закрытые веки, и шепчет что-то неслышное. Убаюкивает, и как Рокэ ни цепляется за ясность сознания, все равно проваливается в сон без сновидений. 

Они будят его под утро. Айрис, перебравшись через Рокэ, лежит на боку, неспешно и чуть лениво целует Ричарда, а он, подхватив ее под колено, мягко и глубоко толкается меж бедер, и Рокэ завороженно смотрит, как появляется и исчезает в щели матово блестящий член. Ему хочется уложить Айрис на Ричарда, еще шире раздвинуть ей ноги и взять ее вместе с Ричардом, умереть от наслаждения, скольжения в унисон, болезненной и жаркой тесноты. Сгореть и вновь возродиться.   
Но он не дает себе воли. Только смотрит, водит ладонью по члену и выплескивается на пальцы. 

Ближе к полудню кто-то из слуг вежливо стучит в дверь, напоминая, что жизнь человеческая не измеряется одними ночами. Рокэ зевает, трет подбородок и открывает глаза. В комнате пахнет розовым маслом, семенем и мокрой листвой из приоткрытого окна. Айрис доверчиво прижимается к правому боку, оголенная спина ее покрылась мурашками, и Рокэ вслепую ищет одеяло, подтягивает его повыше, укрывает. Он осторожен, но Айрис просыпается, смотрит сонно и чуть встревоженно, шепчет:

— Что стучит?

— Дождь. — Рокэ целует ее в уголок рта, гладит по щеке, — наконец-то дождь, теперь будет легче...

Айрис улыбается и вновь погружается в дрему. 

Ричард спит, отвоевав себе левую половину кровати. Его рука, горячая, тяжелая, лежит на животе Рокэ, удерживая и оберегая.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
